


Like Magic (The F2/F3 edition)

by Rizz07



Series: Like Magic Universe [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF
Genre: F1 drivers taking care of F2 and F3 toddler drivers, Gen, Like Magic spin-off, Toddler Fun, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: With all the F1 drivers being back to normal, everyone is ready to start the new season, only for it to happen again. Only this time it's the F2 and F3 driver that have 'like magic' been transformed into toddlers.Chapter 3: Max & Jüri
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Callum Ilott, Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo & Oscar Piastri, Max Verstappen & Jüri Vips
Series: Like Magic Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210527
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	1. Panic (Charles & Callum)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know technically Callum isn't in F2 anymore, but in the world in fanfiction, please just go with the flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay 2 important details. 1 unlike the F1/FE edition, all toddlers will instantly know English because it works better. And 2 we've got the 2020 grid of F2/F3 toddlers being taking care of the 2021 F1 grid, how? Well the magic of fanfiction of course ✨

Coming to an abrupt halt, Charles squeezed his eyes shut, because what he had just seen must be an illusion. It had to be! However when he opened them again, he saw a toddler looking suspiciously like Callum sheepishly staring back at him from behind a few boxes.

“Hi Shalw” the boys piped up shyly.

Blinking once more, he was aware he had to say something. “Uh hi.” Clearing his throat awkwardly as his panic rose. “Give me a second.” Turning on his heels and fleeing the room. Heart hammering in his chest. His phone already in his and before he knew it, calling Seb. The German would know what to do, because he sure as hell didn’t!

“Seb I need you. Come to the garage.” Not giving the man any chance to respond, before hanging up. Eyeing the door he had just closed behind him anxiously. Part of him wondering how the little boy in there must be doing. He must be scared. He knew he had been when he was suddenly turned into a toddler. But he just couldn’t go in there, at least not alone. How the hell was he suppose to know what to do with a toddler? No, he convinced himself, it was way better option to wait for Seb.

It only taking a few minutes before he saw the German running towards him, with a concerned look on his face. Eyes immediately scanning over Charles's body. "What happened? What's wrong?"

“Toddler magic is back” was all he said. Hardly able to believe it himself.

Sebastian’s brows knitted together. “What are you talking about? You’re still you.”

“Not me.” Glancing back at the door. “Callum.”

"Callum" Sebastan drawled slowly. And he could see the gears in the man's head turn, as he made the connection to the name. "As in your resever driver Callum?"

“Yes!”

“And you know this how?” Eying him in confusion.

“Because I just found him in there.” Pointing towards the door.

“Wait toddler Callum is in there?” Charles nodded. “Alone?” Another nod. And he tried not to flinch when Sebastian’s eyes narrowed, disapproval clear in them. “Charles please tell me you did not leave a toddler all alone and probably scared in that room.”

Diverting his eyes, he had the decency to look ashamed. When the man said it like, it did sound terrible and like a stupid ass move.

“See this is exactly why I called you” he exclaimed desperately. “I already screwed up. I'm not fit to take care of a toddler." He was hopeless. More than willing to admit that.

Sebastian gave him an annoyed look. “Oh will you get over yourself and man up.” Taking him by surprise. “Now what are you waiting for? Open that door and go comfort poor little Callum.”

Shocked he stared wide eyed at the man. He couldn’t be serious! This was a terrible idea. Terrible! “Wouldn’t it be better if you did that? You have far more experience than me.”

“Oh no mister. This is Ferrari’s mess, making it your mess, not mine.” And he could have sworn he saw a flash of a smirk on the older man’s lips. “Now go, before I drag you in there myself.”

Swallowing hard he nervously eyed the door. “Will you at least go with me?”

The German’s face softened. “Of course. I’m more than willing to help and guide you, but you’re the one that has to do it.”

Giving a nod, he swallowed once more, before gathering his courage, strengthened by the knowledge Seb was there to have his back, and slowly opened the door. 

“Callum?” he called out softly.

Only having to wait a few seconds before the boy popped his head above one of the boxes. His red rimmed eyes widening upon seeing him. And Charles felt a pang of hurt that he was likely the reason for the tears.

“You back!” the Brit exclaimed. Darting out from behind the box, running over to him. Almost tripping over his own feet, before crashing into Charles his legs.

Shell shocked, he stared down at the boy. Until Sebastian nudged him, mouthing ‘pick him up’.

“Oh uh” he mumbled. Awkwardly leaning down to place his hands under the boy’s armpits, trying to hide his discomfort as he lifting him up. Surprised by how heavy he still was, considering his size. Heart fluttering with a feeling of accomplishment when Callum instantly wrapped his arms around his neck, hiding his face in the crook.

Still unsure he glanced over at Seb, getting a nod of approval. Encouraging him to take it a little further. 

“Are you okay Callum?” Priding himself by how steady his voice sounded.

Pulling back a little, the boy nodded. “Am now.” Giving a shy little smile.

“Did you get scared when Charles left?” Sebastian asked softly.

Biting his lower lip, the boy gave a little nod. “No likey being ‘lone.”

And of course Sebastian had read the situation perfectly. That was exactly why he was still convinced the man would be a far better candidate to be the caretaker of Callum, than him.

“Well I think you scared poor Charles over here” the German joked lightheartedly, winking at the boy. “I think he believes toddlers are going to eat him.”

What the… He knew he messed up, but that was no reason for his former team mate to taunt him like this. Offended he opened his mouth, but just then a giggle fell from Callum’s lips and all his irritations vanished in thin air. He had heard stories about this before. How the laugh of a child could just make you forget everything else, but he had always believed it was just an overestimated thing. But how wrong had he been. Already longing to hear that sound again.

“You’re adorable.” The comment having left his lips, before he was aware he was speaking. Making the boy blush and duck his head shyly. “Absolutely adorable.” Poking the boy’s side lightly. Grinning when another giggle left the boy’s mouth.

A hand on his shoulder, made him glance back at Sebastian, who was smiling at him. “Told you that you could do it.” A hint of pride in his voice, that almost made him beam. Instead of making it sound like the typical 'I told you so', Seb knowing this wasn't the place nor the time for that. 

Giving him a smile in response, before focusing on the toddler in his arms. “Well we better go to Binotto.” The man should be informed of what had happened with his reserve driver. Although he really didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but a toddler wasn’t exactly something you could hide. And on top of that, he was terrible at lying.

“Bet he’s going to love that.”

Okay Seb was enjoying this way too much now. Not cool. Really not cool. And he told the man as much with his eyes, because he was at least wise enough not to start fighting with the German in front of Callum.

“Could you..” Hesitating for a moment. “Could you watch Callum for a bit?” he finally dared to ask. “I just think it’s better for me to tell him first, without Callum being there. Ease him in, you know” he tried to elaborate. Not sure were that new sense of responsibility came from.

“You know, that actually sounds like a good idea.” And he might be back to being an adult, he still secretly beamed whenever the man complimented him. Giving him a sense of reassurance that he was doing something right. “If Callum is okay with that too.”

Good point. “Do you mind staying with Seb for a bit?” he asked the little boy.

“You be back?” Seemingly struggling to form that sentence. A hint of fear in his eyes, making him wonder what he had done for Callum to be so attached to him. Having had expected for the boy to jump at an opportunity to be with Seb. Thinking the toddler would be far more comfortable with the German than with him. But apparently he was dead wrong.

“Of course I’ll be” he was quick to reassure. “I’ll be back before you know it.” Most likely with Binotto in tow, but he swallowed that part back. Not wanting to scare the boy even more.

“Kay” the toddler spoke softly. Glancing almost a little nervously at Sebastian. Truly seeming to fear Charles disappearing again and he had only himself to blame for that. It really hadn’t been his brightest moment, leaving a toddler by himself. The least he could have done was stay in the room as he emergency called Seb. Making a mental note to never ever do that again. Not wanting to live up to his ‘I’m stupid’ meme even more.

“Come here cutie” Seb said as Charles handed the boy over to him. “How about we get out of here for a bit, get some fresh air.”

“Just don’t go too far.” Not that he was worried about Callum’s safety. However he was afraid what would happen if Binotto learned of Callum’s situation and then they wouldn’t be able to find them. On top of that he doubted the man would like his reserve driver hanging out with Seb. There was still plenty of bad blood there. 

“No worries. We’ll be right outside the garage.”

Nodding, he sucked in a deep breath. Needing all his courage for the upcoming conversation. "Wish me luck."

“Good luck” Seb called after him.

**

Callum was entertaining himself, climbing on a box and jumping off of it again. Making Sebastian's task easy, the only thing the boy longed from him was a hand to keep his balance while jumping.

When his eye fell upon Mark Webber walking through the paddock with big determined steps. And like the man felt his gaze upon him, his eyes turned to him. "Hey Sebastian, you haven't seen Ricciardo by any chance, have you?"

“Have you tried the McLaren garage?” That was at least the place he would look.

“On my way there now.” Then the tall Australian’s eyes fall upon Callum. “Oh you have one too?”

Too? Wait where there more drivers turned into toddlers again? Wasn’t one bad enough. Not looking forward to have the paddock be overflooded with toddlers again.

“Uh no. This one belongs to Charles actually.”

The man’s brows knitted together. “Are you sure that’s safe?”

Narrowing his eyes he glared at the man. “Have some faith. He just needs to believe in himself” he automatically defended the younger. “By the way, what did you mean with ‘have one too’?”

“I think most of the F2 as well as the F3 grid got turned into toddlers” the man elaborated. “Which reminds me that I need to Ricciardo. I prefer him taking care of my little Oscar instead of that has been Renault team.”

Taken back he could only stare as the man resumed stalking down the paddock with big strides towards the McLaren garage. And only when he was out of sight did the full realization set in of what the man had just said. This was way bigger than he expected, even bigger than half of the F1 drivers being turned into toddlers. And he prayed to god the Aussie had been wrong and that not most F2 and F3 grid had been magically changed into toddlers. Because that was a disaster! And meant it would be all hands on deck.

“Seb!”

Hearing Charles’ voice, he turned back to the Ferrari garage entrance, seeing the Monegasque come his way, Binotto hot on his heels.

Upon seeing his return, Callum was quick to rejoin Charles’s side, giving him a smile. While Binotto’s only had eyes for him. “Mister Vettel, how kind of you to watch little mister Ilott for us, but we’ll take it from here.” With a false politeness that made it very clear he was no longer wanted. And he was glad to take that out.

“No problem.” Turning his eyes on Charles. “Good luck.” Hoping the man had grown enough confidence to believe he could do this, take care of a toddler. He believed in him. And honestly he trusted Charles far more with taking care of Callum than to take care of himself. 

“Thanks.” And from the way the man was holding himself, he knew he didn’t need to worry.

“Bye Callum, be nice Charles for me.”

“I will.” The toddler promised with such a honesty that it almost made him laugh. 

Charles felt kind of sad watching the German go. But even when he still felt pretty uneasy with having the responsibility over a toddler, he was determined to prove that the faith Seb had placed in him was justified. Hand finding Callum’s shoulder as the boy hugged his leg with one arm, using the other to wave after Sebastian. Already showing he was better mannered that Charles himself was. 

“Come on, let’s see if we can find you some toys.” Knowing his old ones should be in stored somewhere in the garage. “Would you like that?”

“Yes please” Callum beamed with a smile.

“Let’s go then.” Leading him back in the garage.

He just had to stay calm and take it one step at a time and than maybe he could do this caretaker thing.


	2. Prema (toddlers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'll add this to the first chapter as well, but in all honesty, these are the toddler from the 2020 season, being taking care of by the 2021 F1 grid. How? Well blame that on the wonder that is fanfiction. Also unlike the F1/FE edition these toddlers do manage to speak English right away, because that works better in this story.

Still a little dazed René looked around the Prema garage. Sure he might have joked about running a daycare instead of a racing team more than once, but this, having an garage full of actual toddlers, was taking it to a whole new level. It was _una_ _catastrofe!_

Assessing the situation, he was determined to handle it. First step being finding a temporary place to stay for at least half of the toddlers, because there was no way the team would be able to handle all six of them. His eyes falling upon his three F3 toddlers, who were huddled up together in a corner. Little Oscar in the middle, glancing around the garage with big, rather scared eyes. On the boy’s right Frederik. His head resting on the Aussie’s shoulders, while sniffling softly. And on Oscar’s left, Logan had confusion written all over his face.

With Frederik recently having signed a Mercedes junior deal, the German team was the perfect candidate to take the small Dane. Oscar was a Renault junior, although he was a bit unsure if the F1 team that was now Alpine, would take him. Especially with Cyril leaving the team as well. No it might be a better option to give Mark Webber a call, and let him figure it out. After all, he was the boy's manager. That only left him with Logan.

Then there were the F2 toddlers. Mick, who was standing near one of the cars with a look on his face like he was trying to figure out how it had gotten so big, or he so small, could go to Haas. After all the German had already signed an F1 contract with them. And Robert could keep Logan company.

That left Arthur. With him already cursing the fact that he had chosen this week to have the Monegasque over with an eye on the future, because of course he too had gotten turned into a toddler. But considering he was a Leclerc the solution was simple, Charles.

Satisfied with his finding, he grabbed his phone and started making calls. Luckily finding that both F1 teams were more than willing to jump in and help. Likely because they were familiar with the situation, having been in their shoes before.

It was actually Charles who had been the hardest one to convince. Even when it came to his own little brother, but eventually he too agreed.

The Monegasque was even the first one to show up. And when he did, René suddenly understood why the Ferrari driver had been so reluctant. Seeing a toddler size Callum holding the man’s hand.

Stepping forward he nodded his head towards the toddler. “I see you already got one.” Smiling when Callum didn’t pay him any attention, and instead quickly let go of Charles’ hand and walked straight to Mick. “You could have said” he continued, focusing back on the Monegasque. “I would have understood if two were too much.” This was a 23 year old with no experience of taking care of kids after all, let alone two of them.

Charles gave a one shouldered shrug. “Carlos can watch him.” He seemingly decided for the Spaniard.

“If you’re sure” René responded. More than willing to give the man an out.

“And Seb will be helping me until then.”

René almost snorted. Why was he even surprised to hear that.

“Shawl look!” Arthur shouted. Having chosen that moment to start running circles around the cars. Giving the present mechanics quite a scare, as the garage was far from kids prove. Something René made a mental note of changing as soon as possible. Not wanting any of the toddlers to hurt themselves.

“Arthur stop that” Charles scowled disapprovingly. “Before you fall and break something.”

Not missing a beat, Arthur continued running. “No, me won’t.”

“Arthur” Charles berated. Mere seconds before the inevitable happened and the boy tripped over his own feet, making him tumble to the ground.

Gasping René stepped forward, but Charles was already quicker, rushing over to his fallen little brother.

“Oh you little idiot. You should have listened to me” the older Leclerc spoke softly, lifting the toddler up and placing him on his hip. “Did you hurt yourself?” Carefully wiping the tears away. Acting with more responsibility than René would have given him credit for, but he was gladly proven wrong.

Sniffling Arthur thought about the question for a moment, then slowly shook his head.

“Did falling scare you?” This time getting a nod in response.

“Well better not run next time then, okay?”

Looking down in shame, the toddler mumbled a quiet, “Sowwy.”

“Someone please remind me why I’m here?” Was suddenly spoken from behind them, making them all turn to the entrance of the garage. Sebastian was standing there with a smug look, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Seems like you’ve got everything under control. Told you that you could do it, didn’t I?”

A little annoyed Charles rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You were right, I was wrong. Get over it.” But a small smile formed on his lips.

“Seb!”

All their attention shifted to Mick, who was running over to the older German, hugging his legs.

“And who do we have here?” Sebastian spoke. Picking the boy up, but keeping him at arm length, eyeing him curiously. “You look a little like Mick, he always wears a hat as well, but you can’t be Mick. He’s much bigger” he fondly teased.

Mick giggled happily. “I’m Mick. I’m Mick” the boy declared.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

Sebastian eyed him for a moment longer, but then grinned. “You are Mick” he determined, causing the toddler to giggle yet again as Sebastian put him on his hip. “And you’re absolutely adorable.”

The little German beamed. “You pick up me?”

And like that the mood in the garage did a 180. Everyone being able to hear the hope and anticipation in the toddler’s question. And it broke their heart knowing the negative answer and how it would disappoint the boy.

“Mick I’m terribly sorry, but I’m not” Sebastian slowly told him, with a heavy heart. “You’re going with uhm..” Glancing at René for help.

“Haas” the Prema team principal filled in. “Guenther Steiner will be here to pick you up in a few hours Mick.”

The boy’s shoulders slumbered as his face dropped. A quiet “oh” falling from his lips. Lowering his eyes.

Sebastian felt terrible, even more so when he heard the boy sniffling a little. “I’m so sorry _mein kleine schatz_ ” he spoke apologetic. Hugging the boy to his chest, soothingly rubbing his little back.

Guilt eating away at him when an idea popped in his head. “Well if Steiner won’t be here for a few hours, would you like to come with us until then. That is if it’s okay with René.” Aware that it wasn’t an decision he could just make. But the Italian was quick to nod in confirmation. “I can’t drop him off at Haas when they are ready for him.” Guessing the team was still busy setting everything up the garage for the toddler’s arrival.

Lifting his head, Mick looked up at him with wet, hesitant eyes. “Really?”

“Yes, but only if René agrees” the Aston Martin driver told the boy.

Shyly Mick turned to eye his team principal. “Wené me go with Seb?”

“What’s the magic word?” Seb whispered encouraging in the boy’s ear.

Getting the hint Mick added, “pwease!” Giving his best puppy dog eyes.

The Italian breathed out a chuckle. “How can I say no to that. Of course you can.”

“Yay!” Mick cheered, throwing his hands up.

“Great, that means you can also play with Arthur and Callum” Charles added. Resulting in Callum clapping his hands in excitement.

It wasn’t long after all five of them leaving the garage, bringing a little more peace to the garage now that there were only four toddlers in it.

Seeing Robert looking rather sad, René moved over to him to pick him up. “You okay there _bambino?_

Slowly the boy nodded, moving to rest his head on René’s shoulder.

“The toys are here” Guillaume announced. Arriving back at the garage with two full bags in his hands. “I’ve got toy cars, blocks, puzzles, coloring stuff and more.” Stopping at the F3 toddlers. “What do you guys want to play with? Cars or blocks?”

Oscar being the more considered one out of the three, glanced at the other two. Frederik shrugged shyly, as Logan simply declared, “Cars.”

Nodding Guillaume put the bags down, retrieving a box that could also function as a parking garage, from one of them. The two drawers in it where filled with cars. “Here you go, guys. Have fun.”

**

About 30 minutes later Valtteri Bottas entered the garage. “I’m here to pick up Frederik” the Finn declared.

“Perfect” René said, leading him over to were the three F3 toddlers were still playing. “Fred, Valtteri is here for you” he announced.

Looking up Frederik blushed upon seeing the Mercedes driver and quickly diverted his eyes. Hiding a little behind Logan.

“He’s a bit shy” René informed the man. Making sure the toddler wouldn’t be able to hear him. Not wanting to embarrass the boy.

“That’s okay” Valtteri nodded. Squatting down to be more on eye level with the boy. “Do you like dogs Fred?”

The boy bit his lip, nodding hesitantly.

“Well Lewis brought Roscoe with him, and he promised that he would let you play with him.” Speaking like he was letting Frederik in on a big secret.

“Weally?”

The Finn nodded with a friendly smile.

“Well better say goodbye to your friends then” René spoke, going along. “You can’t let Roscoe waiting."

Giving a nod, Frederik turned to the other two. Hugging Oscar tightly, and then Logan. “Bye, bye.” Before turning to Valtteri, taking the hand that was offered to him. A slight skip in his step as they left. The promise of Roscoe clearly excited him.

The other two watched him go with sad eyes.

“Not to worry guys, you will still see him. We can plan play dates. Even with all three of you.” René was quick to reassure them. Knowing how close the three of them were.

**

The last one to be picked up was Oscar. Mark coming to pick him up with Daniel in tow. “Found the perfect solution” the oldest Australian grinned. “With me not always there and all.”

“If you think it’s a good solution, than it’s fine with me” René told him. Daniel was a nice guy. On top he was aware that the man had taken care of Max and later Esteban, so he was more than confident in his ability to take care of a toddler.

“Wouldn’t place Oscar with him if I-“

“Mark!” Oscar exclaimed.

“If I didn’t” Mark finished just in time to catch the Australian toddler, who had launched himself at him. “Hello there.” Lifting the boy all the way over his head, much to the boy’s excitement, before placing him on his hip. “How are you doing mate?” Poking the toddler’s tummy. Squirming Oscar giggled, trying to get away from the teasing finger.

“You came for Oscaw?” the boy asked with hopeful eyes.

“I did.” Before turning to Daniel. “And Daniel. He will be the one taking care of you from now on.”

Blinking Oscar eyed the McLaren driver curiously for a moment. “Why?”

“Because you now I’m not always here” Mark explained calmly. “And Daniel is, so I trust him to take care of you. And you know him, don’t you?”

Oscar’s lips spread into a grin, that could rival Daniel’s as he nodded his head.

“Oh yeah, I can see you two are a perfect match” Mark commented with a teasing smile.

“I’m grateful for you doing this” René spoke, directing his words to the McLaren driver. “But are you sure it’s not a trouble?”

Daniel shook his head. “No worries. I’ve kind of missed having a little one around” he admitted. Which didn’t sound all that strange considering the amount of time the man had taken care of one of his little team mates. “You would think I’d enjoy having me time again, but the hotel room just feels awfully quiet now.”

“See, it’s perfect” Mark added. “And there is no person on the grid I would rather entrust the responsibility of taking care of Oscar with.”

“Except Sebastian” Daniel murmured not so softly. Grinning widely when the older send him a glare, while mouthing ‘I hate you.’

Tilting his head, Oscar eyed them both curiously. “Seb?” he asked. “He here too.”

Thrown off by that, Mark eyed the toddler in confusion. "What?'

“He came with Charles to pick up Arthur” René clarified.

“Mick too” Oscar piped in.

Fondly René ruffled the boy’s hair. “And Mick as well. But he will be going to Haas around this time” he explained to the two men.

“Makes sense” Mark nodded.

“Fred now at Me’cedes” Oscar continued to announce. “Valt-, Valti-“ the boy’s face scrunched when he couldn’t pronounce what he wanted to say.

“Valtteri” Mark filled in helpfully.

Oscar nodded. “He came for Fred. He gonna play with ‘oscoe.”

Daniel chuckled. “Lucky him.”

“Wait. Oscaw leave too?”

The sad voice made them turned towards Logan, who was looking at them with unsheathe tears glistering in his eyes. René felt guilt wash over him, not once having stopped to consider what it would be like for Logan and Robert to see all of their team mates, slash friends, leave. What it would be like for them to be the only ones left behind.

“I’m sorry Logan” he spoke. Closing the distance between him and the boy. “But he is.” Unable to think of what else to say.

“Me go too?” Logan asked hesitantly with a small spark of hope.

René was unsure if the boy meant going with Daniel and Oscar or in general. Not that it mattered, because the answer was still going to be the same.

“I’m terribly sorry _bambino_ , you will be staying here at Prema with Robert” the Italian apologetically told the boy. Hating having to crush the boy’s hopes.

“No!” the boy exclaimed. Angrily stomping his foot on the ground as tears fall from his eyes.

And that was enough to break the Italian's heart. But sadly the truth was that Logan had no links to any of the F1 teams. And with all the places at Prema already filled up for the 2021 season, he had to find another team, or there would be a serious chance that he might not even be here at all for the upcoming season. Which was a shame, but also the harsh reality of this world worked. 

“It’s okay, you will have Robert to play with and remember that Guillaume bought toys for you, so you will have plenty to play with here” he tried his best to reason with the child. To show him he wouldn’t be left with nothing.

“No fair” the boy pouted. Turning his best puppy dog eyes on Daniel.

Who wasn’t unaffected and looked completely torn. Throwing a helpless look at Mark and the Italian. “I can’t just…”

“Of course not. No one is expecting that from you either” René was fast to reassure the man. In no way could he ever expect Daniel to just take Logan as well. That would be absurd, the man had no ties to the boy whatsoever. The Australian was already doing them a huge favor by taking Oscar. No, no matter how much it hurt and disappointed Logan, he would have to stay here.

Meanwhile Oscar had started to wiggle in Mark’s hold, so the man put him back on the ground. The moment his feet hit the ground, Oscar was making his way over to Logan, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller boy’s waist.

It was quite an endearing sight to see the younger comfort Logan.

Still when it was time for them to leave, Logan was devastated. Silently tears rolling over his cheeks, as he watched the Australian trio go.

Daniel tried his best to not feel too bad and guilty for leaving him behind. He had been almost ready to take the other boy as well, but pulled a little strength from what René had told him, that it wasn’t up to him to carry that responsibility. Yet it still went again every fiber in his being to the boy behind.

To make himself feel a little better, he hugged a quiet Oscar, who was in his arms, tightly. Feeling Mark’s hand on his shoulder in a show of support.

“Oscar mentioned before that Logan was really a big softy at heart” the older spoke, a little like he was thinking out loud. “And I might have underestimated just how close the three of them have gotten over the season.”

Nodding Daniel nosed Oscar’s hair. “I’ll make sure to plan enough play dates for them.”

The made it to the McLaren garage soon after, where Zak was already waiting for them.

“Hi there” the man greeted. “You must be Oscar.” Waiting for the boy to give a shy nod. “I’m Zak. Welcome to McLaren.” Opening his arms wide.

Mark chuckled. “Don’t let Renault hear that, or they might think you’re trying to steal him.”

Zak let out a laugh. “Well maybe I am” he teased with a wink to Oscar, who blushed, but also looked slightly confused.

“Come on, we already have the play corner set up for you” Zak said. Leading them further into the garage.

“And we’ve got a little surprise waiting for you there” Mark told the toddler with a secretive smile.

Oscar’s face lit up. “For me?”

“Yep” Mark confirmed.

Instantly Oscar started to bounce in Daniel’s arms, making him quickly shift his grip before the toddler could fall. “What is it? What is it?!”

The McLaren driver chuckled. “Well go and take a look mate.” Putting him down at the open entrance of the play corner.

Everything inside was still neatly stored away in the storage cabinet that screamed Ikea. And in the middle stood a play table with two chairs. One of which was pulled back, facing the entrance, and had a stuffed koala sitting on it.

Stopping in his track, Oscar started at it with big eyes, before they narrowed and turned to glare at his manager. “Am not ‘oala” he huffed. Crossing his little arms in front of his chest.

Raising an eyebrow, Mark nodded. “Alright then. I guess I’ll take it back to the store then.”

“No!” The toddler exclaimed. Running over and grabbing the stuffed animal, protectively holding it to his chest.

“Thought so” Mark commented with a satisfied grin. Knowing Oscar would never be able to resist the soft looking animal.

Eyeing them in amusement, Daniel turned to the older man. “You never did explain the story behind that.”

“It’s what Logan and Frederik like to call him” Mark explained.

Meanwhile Oscar had curiously moved over to the cabinet, pulling out the container with blocks. Glancing back to them with hopeful eyes. “We build?” Still holding the paw of his koala in one hand.

“Sure.”

And that was how the two adult Australian’s found themselves sitting crossed-legged in the play corner, building a tower, which to Oscar’s delight was becoming almost as big as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've met 6 more toddlers! And there will be more to come. Who and what do you like to see, please comment below :)


	3. Offering to help (Max & Jüri, Daniel &Oscar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Yawning loudly Max stepped into the meeting room, seeing Sergio already present. “Any idea why we’re here?” he asked his new team mate. Having no idea why Christian felt the need to call them in for an emergency meeting so early.

“Good morning to you too” the Mexican greeted. Getting a grunt in response. “And no, no clue.”

Disappointed he dropped himself on one of the chairs. Not even trying to pretend to hide his dislike for being here.

“Gentlemen, thank you for meeting me so fast” Christian told them, walking into the room. “You’re probably wondering why I did that.” Walking around the table to sit opposite of them. “And yes I’m aware of how early it is” the Brit deadpanned, before Max had a chance to open his mouth to complain. Damn him. “But I’ve been informed that both the Formula 2 and the Formula 3 drivers have magically turned into toddlers overnight.” Mumbling something about how he had thought they’d been done with this nonsense, under his breath.

Max his mouth dropped open, as he started at his team principal. “Like all of them?” That couldn’t possibly be true, could it. Not even daring to think how many toddlers that would mean, since the grid were quite big.

“Sadly yes” Christian confirmed. “And that means we’re likely need to step in and help with some of our junior drivers, as logically the teams are all overwhelmed with having to deal with two or more toddlers.”

Without thinking, Max his hand instantly shot up. “I’d take Jüri if needed” he offered. Remember having the Estonian around the previous season as reserve driver. And while it still might come as a surprise to some people, he was more than capable of taking care of a toddler. After all, he did grow up with much younger half siblings.

Christian didn’t even bother with looking surprised, only giving a curt nod. “I’ll let his team know.”

“And I’m willing to help too” Sergio spoke.

“Perfect” the Brit told them, satisfied. “I’ll be making a few calls and will give you further information the moment I get it.” Both of them nodded. “Alright guys, since you're already here, it's the perfect opportunity to head to the garage early and make use of the morning."

Groaning Max downright glared at the man, cursing him in his mind, as he got to his feet. Knowing his car was in good hands, he instead planned a search for all the kids stuff, that still needed to be stored in the garage somewhere. If he did get Jüri in his care, and with this early meeting he thought the chance was highly likely, he wanted to be prepared.

Oh and the play corner needed to be placed back, he reminded himself and he knew just the guy to arrange that.

“Lee” he called out to his lead mechanic upon entering the garage. “Can you set the play corner for me again?”

The Brit’s eyebrows shot up. “Why? Are you missing it that much?” the man smirked.

“Oh yeah mate, I miss it terribly. Sitting in there, playing with cars and watching you and the guys work so hard on mine” the Dutchman deadpanned.

Breathing out a laugh, Lee shook his head. Very much used to Max his sarcastic, dry sense of humor. “Why then?”

“Because we might get a toddler or toddlers even here again in the foreseeable future.”

The man narrowed his eyes. “Please don’t tell me you’re planning to turn into one of those again.”

“Like I had any control over it last time.” Earning him a shrug. “No that mystery has now taken over the lower divisions, so expect some toddler sized Red Bull juniors in here soon.”

“Lovely” the man mumbled. “But I’ll set it up for you, no worries.”

“You’re the best mate. Thanks.” Knowing the Brit was a man of his word.

**

It was almost noon, when he got the word that DAMS would be taking him up on his offer and would be bringing Jüri around later that afternoon. Giving him enough time to go back to the hotel to drop off the clothes that used to belong to his toddler self and make the room ready for the toddler’s stay.

Around three he was ready and waiting. Constantly shifting his weight from one leg to another, surprisingly anxiously. Not he was really nervous, just restless and curious on how Júri would be as a toddler. His adult version was respectful, a little hold back at first, but easy to talk to once the younger felt more comfortable, even joking with him. And maybe more important, how he would react to being in his care.

But he didn’t need to wait too long before a man walked into the garage, softly pulling a reluctant blond toddler with him.

Christian was the first to step up to them, greeting him and Max followed his example. The man introduced himself as François, team principal of DAMS. Jüri upon noticing all the people around them quickly ducked behind the man’s legs, hiding away from their eyes.

“We’re truly grateful for you’re doing this” the man spoke to Christian first, before direction his words to Max. “And so is Jüri.” Glancing down behind him at the toddler. “Although he is a bit shy and nervous at the moment.

Now that was something Max could handle. Crouching down he patiently waited for Jüri to dare and take a peak from his hiding spot.

“Hi there Jüri” he greeted once the boy did. Giving a little wave. Chuckling softly when the toddler rapidly withdrew his head, going back to hiding. “Do you remember me?”

“Jüri, be polite and answer Max please” François kindly encouraged the toddler.

Jüri’s face hesitantly reappeared, curiously eying him for a moment. “Max?” he questioned a little unsure.

Giving him a smile, Max nodded his head. Seeing the toddler’s eyes grow a little wider in recognition. “Max!” A small grin forming on his lips and suddenly the toddler darted towards him.

“Hey sweetheart.” Welcoming the boy with open arms, like he had done with his own siblings so many times. Almost losing his balance, before steadying himself and lifting the boy up. Jüri giggled happily being raised all the way over Max his head, before being settled on the Dutchman’s hip.

When Max glanced back at François, he saw a pleased look on the man’s face. Seemingly content with what he was seeing and the way they interacted.

“I apologize for not having much to offer for him” the man spoke with a hint of regret. “Like clothes or anything.”

“No worries, we never really bothered to get rid of Max his stuff from when he was a toddler, so we still have plenty of things” Christian was quick to reassure.

“So you’ve mentioned” François responded. “It saved us from having to make an emergency shopping trip.”

Max turned his attention back to Jüri. “Have you seen the play corner we’ve got here for you?” he questioned. “Lee and they guys have set it up for you, including toys” he hyped the boy up. Who bit his lip, but glanced around curious. Not yet comfortable enough to speak. “Come on I’ll show you.”

**

Yawning loudly Max walked over to what was now Jüri’s closet the next morning. Cursing himself for not having stopped to consider this aspect of taking care of a toddler, waking up at ungodly hours. He had tried to stretch it as much as possible by allowing Jüri in his bed, but eventually the boy simply became too restless. And that was how he found himself up at 7:15am, for crying out loud.

“What do you want to wear today?” he asked, not awake enough to bother picking an outfit yet.

Jüri’s face transformed into a serious one as he came to stand next to Max, when his eye fell upon a for Max familiar onesie. “Want that” he pointed.

A little surprised Max bit back a groan at the irony of the boy choosing the one outfit he himself had refused to wear as a toddler. The lion onesie Daniel had been so incredible fond of.

“Lion” Jüri giggled. Doing a rather cute impression of one.

It was only when Max had helped the boy in to the outfit, that he finally understood why Daniel had always pushed for him to wear it so much, because Jüri looked freaking adorable in it. Even if it was slightly too big on the Estonian. 

With the boy now dressed he put him in front of the television, giving him time for a quick shower and to get dressed as well. Making sure to keep the door slightly ajar, to keep an ear on what the boy was doing.

A good 20 minutes later both of them were ready to go. “Alright little lion, ready to get breakfast?” Nodding Jüri offered him a toothy grin. “Lovely.” Turning off the television and grabbing his backpack. “Let’s go then.” Offering the boy a hand.

Walking down the hallway with a toddler gave him a surreal sensation. Suddenly when he looked down at Jüri it was like he was in Daniel shoes glancing down at his own toddler self.

“Max?”

Blinking his eyes refocused back to reality. Seeing the toddler now looking up to him in question. And only then did he become aware that he had stopped walking.

“Sorry I, I was just thinking” he quickly apologized. Before they continued their way. Glad for the toddlers youth and innocence to simply accept it and not to ask any further questions.

**

After breakfast they made their way to the paddock and were walking to the garage, when he spotted Daniel coming from the opposite direction. Not surprised at all to see a toddler sitting on the man’s shoulders.

“Hiya Max” the man greeted with a grin. “I see my little lion has gotten a little lion of his own now.” Making Jüri grin proudly.

“Guess that makes you a granddad then” Max couldn't help but threw right back at his former team mate with a smirk.

Daniel’s grin dropped, as his eyes narrowed. “Oh you little..” Barely catching himself in time as he remembered the toddlers in their presence.

“How’d you end up with this one?” Max questioned, eyeing the dark haired toddler curious. He looked familiar, yet he couldn’t quite place who it was.

“Oh well Mark asked me to watch him” Daniel answered. “Besides us Aussies gotta stick together, right Oscar?”

“Yes” the boy exclaimed. “Aussie powuh.” Boxing his little fist against the one Daniel offered.

Of course, that was why he looked familiar. It was Piastri, the current F3 champion.

“More like double trouble” he teased none the less, earning him two huffs in offense. “Where are you going anyway?”

“Prema. This little guy has a play date with his buddy Logan” Daniel responded. “And while he’s there I’m gonna do some shopping. That lion onesie reminding me that I need to find a koala one for Oscar.”

The toddler gasped. “No me don’t” he protested offended. “Am not koala.” To which Daniel just chuckled, all but telling Max the man would buy it anyway.

“Just refuse to wear it” Max told the Australian boy with a wink. “It’s what I did.”

“Oi mister, don’t be giving him any ideas” Daniel argued, but there was a fondness in his voice. “Anyway, I’ve gotta go, or this guy.” Jiggling Oscar’s legs. “will be late.”

Max nodded. “Have fun” he told Oscar. “See you later?” he said to Daniel.

“Sure” the Aussie grinned. “We’ve got set up a play date for these two as well” he spoke as he walked away.

Max smiled, knowing that play date would just be an excuse for them to hang out. Not that he was complaining.

“Sorry about that” he said to Jüri, who was patiently waiting next to him, holding on to his hand. Being so quiet he had almost forgot about his presence. “Let’s go find you something to play with in the garage, alright?”

Jüri nodded, giving him a little smile.

**

Daniel tried not to freak out, desperately trying to find the koala stuffy Oscar had grown so fond of. He’d never slept without it anymore, and now it was suddenly gone. Just when he was about to put the toddler to bed.

“Please Oscar, try to remember where you’ve last seen it?” he all but begged the boy, who was already in bed.

“Don’t know” the boy shrugged. Seemingly far less bothered about it than he was. Which he couldn’t quite get. “Don’t need it” the boy stated.

“Oscar don’t be silly. I’ll find it.” Convinced the boy was just acting tough. Checking the box with toys and the closet once more, but nothing.

Yawning, Oscar nestled himself further under the sheets. “Am tired” he mumbled.

Glancing at the boy, he frowned, it truly looked like Oscar had no need for his stuffy.

“And you can sleep without koala?” he still checked once more. Sitting down on the edge of the bed. Relieved when the boy gave a confirming nod. “Alrighty then. Do you want a bed time story?” Getting another nod. With a smile he grabbed a book from the nightstand.

**

It wasn’t till after he moved back to his own room that he noticed he had gotten a text from René, with a photo attached. Opening it, a laugh fall from his lips. On it was a sleeping Logan, with a very familiar koala stuffy cuddled close to his chest. And it all started to make sense now. How the stuffed animal had gotten missing and why Oscar wasn’t the least bit bothered by it and also why he didn’t want to help searching. Why would he, when he knew exactly where it was.

‘Explains why I couldn’t find it.’

He texted back.

‘According to Logan, Oscar gave it to him.’

Of course, that shouldn't come as a surprise to him, with how close the two were. And with both boys being fast asleep, he could hardly complain. However it would have been nice to be in the known too, since it would have saved him from the little search party he had for it. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with Oscar, since it was such a cute thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this. More toddlers will be make their appearance in the future chapters. Feel free to let me know what driver/toddler pairing you would like to see, on here or on tumblr (also rizz07)


End file.
